Safe House Raid
Safe House Raid is a secret heist introduced on Day 5 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party. In the contract, the police force have been tipped off about the Payday Gang's Safe House and are raiding it, not realizing who it belongs to, and the crew needs to protect their loot. It does not cost any offshore money to take, and instead of being initiated by accepting it from the contract broker or from a Crime.net popup, it's taken by clicking on the Safe House icon in the lower-left corner when it is flashing red. If it is available, Bain will say a line regarding it when you open Crime.net. Players can choose to simply decline the heist and "let the crew handle it", which will only push the raid back by about 12 hours. The contract appears again exactly three days after previous completion. Overview Players will begin at either the living room, top floor, or in the garage. The level takes the appearance of the user's safehouse, but many features have been disabled. For instance, only the ground and most of the top floor are accessible. Both the gang's and Joy's vans will not be present. A fully upgraded living room will grant you a 2-charge doctor bag on a shelf in it. At the start there will be a little time to relax, but an assault wave will begin shortly after. The players must protect a pile of money bags on the top floor, in the garage, in the kitchen, or in the lounge, which police can steal from. The following amounts of money bags need to be protected on the following difficulties: *Normal: *Hard/Very Hard: *Overkill/Mayhem: *Death Wish/Death Sentence: There is a total of three assault waves, with a counter appearing on the top right, next to the hostage counter. The objective displays how many bags you have remaining. Upon completing an assault, the assault indicator will turn green, and say 'wave survived' before disappearing, and Bain will make a unique quote relating to completing the wave. Upon completion of all three waves, Bain will say something about 'making a call' and promising that the new safehouse will remain hidden by saying the raid did not find anything important, followed by a fade to black into the heist completion screen. Walkthrough Players must fend off assaulting police waves 3 times, while protecting the money bags marked with a shield icon. The mission will fail if the police manage to steal a certain number of bags. The money bags will spawn at random locations. If the pile spawns on the top floor, players can easily ensure the law enforcement will not take any bags out of the map. However, if it spawns on the ground floor, especially in the lounge, this can greatly increase the difficulty as enemies can rappel down from the roof and quickly take the bags. Police can continue to steal money bags from the pile, even if the amount of bags currently on the map exceeds the objective amount. The presence of these additional money bags can greatly increase the heist's difficulty, as the police can steal any relocated bags that are already present on the level. Thus, players must be vigilant in defending bags from the police. After eliminating the amount of police force (dominated cops won't be counted, so players can keep them as hostages), Bain will announce the end of an assault wave. Players should look around and relocate money bags that may have been displaced during the assault to prevent the upcoming waves of police from taking them away easily. After surviving the 3rd wave, Bain will announce players that he'll dial a phone call to the local police office and tell them nothing found nor happened in the Safe House, also calling Charlie to clean up the mess. Bugs * The green wire fence in the front yard has interesting properties: **It is not uncommon for medics to camp behind the fence and repeatedly heal enemies on the other side. **Occasionally, a large crowd of law enforcers will gather behind the fence, waiting to climb over. They can be dispatched with a well-thrown grenade or large enough explosion, which can help thin out the horde during a wave. **The vertical gap between the safe house and the fence can be shot through both ways. *Sometimes, enemies may stay on the rooftop, forcing players to go outside and dispatch them. *Players low on memory may crash on this heist due to the map's lack of optimization, similarly to the Golden Grin Casino. * Rarely, if a law enforcer uses their melee attack on a heister near the upper floor window area, they will be sent outside of it, and will not be able to go back inside. Notice this is a common bug in Payday 2, but due to the general small size and fast spawns it's witnessed here more often than other maps. *Bonnie and Jimmy may sometimes be heard occupying the ground floor bathroom. *With a fully upgraded Bonnie's Room, an invisible croupier can be occasionally heard when approaching the roulette table. *Due to glitchy code for re-adding NPCs when players drop out in the Safe House, certain NPCs can be spawned during the Raid. These will use their regular Safe House animations, and will not fight alongside players. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-GetOffMyLawn.png| | Successfully defend your safe house against a police raid on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Safe House perimeter walls.}} Trivia *Any trophies gained via completion and upgrades made to the top and ground floors can be seen when the raid takes place. **The barbed wire fences gained as part of the Get Off My Lawn! trophy only serve as static decorations and do not hinder the invading police force whatsoever since enemy units never enter the map through the area covered by the fences. *There is a Bulldozer piñata that spawns in a random location in the Common Rooms. Shooting it open will make money bundles fall out and they can be picked up. *How Bain manages to cover up the deaths and/or disappearances of several dozen law enforcement officers with just a few phone calls is unknown. Even more baffling is he can somehow handle the possible situation of the crew taking the officers as hostages when the raid ends (and allowing them to leave the area should a hostage trade be performed), though it is possible that the crew members simply execute them on-site later. **However, given that the PAYDAY universe is all but confirmed to be an extension of the John Wick canon, Bain's contact could possibly be either the Continental or Charlie's "cleaning service", both of which are experts at making people disappear without a trace. **There is an unused soundbyte for Bain meant to play after completion of the mission, where he congratulates a Captain Smith (Wesley Smith?) on his promotion and requests a cleanup. It may have been removed to shorten the heist, and/or because a voice actor for him couldn't be found. https://tcrf.net/Payday_2/Unused_Audio *This is the only heist in the game where Mayhem difficulty's requirements differ from those on Death Wish and Death Sentence. *Despite the simplicity of the mission, Safe House Raid is surprisingly profitable, rewarding as much experience as heists that are much longer. This is because the raid is guaranteed to last fifteen to sixteen minutes regardless of difficulty. In addition, completion guarantees six Continental Coins in addition to the ones rewarded by experience points. References Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:PAYDAY 2 heists